Eclipse: Training Scene
by Da.Hybrid.Queen
Summary: Title basically says it all, but with a twist.


The Cullen's were all standing in a clearing waiting for Sam and the pack to show up. They were all supposed to be training for the upcoming battle with Victoria and her "army" of newborns. The two roudy boys of the clan must have been getting bored because Jasper and Emmett started arguing about something along the lines of "who could kick who's ass." Esme was clearly getting annoyed because she started to pinch the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply hoping to God that the wolves got there soon. Lucky for her they did, we all noticed a black wolf slowly start to make his way to the top of the hill. The wolf in front was Sam. He was followed by several other wolves who all stood at the top of the hill just as he did. Carlisle was the first to break the awkward silence, "We appreciate you all coming out today, I'm sure you all know the reason you're here so let's cut to the chase. We're just going to be going over the technique we use for killing newborns. Jasper has the most experience with them, so he will be leading the demonstration." Jasper then took his turn to speak. "Carlisle's right, newborns are very different than other vampires. They can't be underestimated even in the slightest. Only when you underestimate them do they ever get the opportunity to make a move. If you have any questions feel free to ask." "They want to know what the difference is between newborns and us" Edward said. "Good question, newborns are substantially much stronger and faster than us in their first months of being changed. But to make fighting them more clear we've invited some "guests" to join us." "They want to know if they're vampires too" Edward said. Jasper then gave a suspicious smirk and said "sort-of". Just then a girl came strolling into the clearing licking blood off of her fingers. The girl had ebony colored hair with purple highlights, she looked super intimidating. She was soon joined by two other girls who stopped right next to her.

"This is Raven, Nasa, and Violet. They're going to be assisting with today's training. They aren't vampires, they're Hybrids." The wolves didn't seem thrilled at this because they all simultaneously started growling. "Don't worry we're tame… enough" Raven said through a malitious grin. "Besides we don't really plan on doing any sparring anyway" Nasa said. "Good" said Emmett. "What's wrong, afraid you're going to get your butt kicked again?" Nasa asked. "Hey! You only won because you cheated!" Emmett yelled. "Oh, I cheated? You slap me in the face while I'm asleep and now I'm the cheater?" Carlisle then cleared his throat. "Since you two have so much to say why don't you go first?" Emmett looked at him in surprise while Nasa continued to glare at him. Nasa finally broke the silence. "Yeah Emmett, lets." The rest of the Cullen's stepped back to give them some room. Emmett looked utterly terrified, but no one else seemed to care. Suddenly, the wolves started barking their agreement to the fight suggestion, while Sam didn't make any move to stop them. He actually looked amused to! Nasa was now smiling, clearly amused by Emmett's reaction. "I don't fight girls." Nasa's smirk suddenly turned into a frown and she charged at Emmett sealing the deal. In an instant Emmett was pinned on the ground. "I can see why" Nasa said with a smile, all while twisting his arm further behind his back. "I think he's had enough Nasa" Raven said, obviously trying to somewhat "help" Emmett in his time of need. Thankfully, she listened and released his arm which was twisted behind his back. "So" Nasa said. "So" Emmett said. You gonna think twice about slapping me in the face again?" "Definitely, I've learned my lesson." "Good" Nasa said with accomplishment in her voice. Just as the three girls turned to leave, Emmett pulled a concealed baseball out of his hoodie pocket and hurled it at Nasa, hitting her in the head. Said girl then wheeled around and her eyes immediately fell on Emmett. He couldn't conceal his grin which gave him away. Nasa's demeanor quickly changed. Her eyes went completely solid black and she hissed at him revealing a set of fangs that were twice the size of a vampires. Emmett noticed this and immediately hauled ass in the other direction. In response Nasa took off after him, and no one made a move to stop her either.

**So, how did you like it? I think it was pretty good. Im planning on making a sequel to this called "Razor's Edge". So make sure to check it out once I upload it. Also if you have suggestions on what Emmetts fate should be feel free to put it In a review. FanGirl002, out XOXOXO.**


End file.
